


Dance Until Morning

by InTheShadows



Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, References to ABBA, Short & Sweet, Snarky Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark being Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Tony is thrilled when Winter comes into the room to join them. Rhodey and Loki are currently being party poopers and he needs someone to join them. He could also do without the sass (which may or may not be a complete lie), but that is already a lost cause and he knows it. Getting Winter to dance with him though, that is definitely a thing. Everyone loves dancing. Right? (Right.)---unofficial prequel:Sharp and Glorious---unofficial sequels:Shop Til You (Or Your Partner) DropsI'll Wash Your Back If You Wash Mine
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Loki/Winter Soldier, Tony Stark/Winter Soldier
Series: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020 Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066109
Comments: 3
Kudos: 205
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Dance Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Marvel Ployship Bingo, square G1/bad dancing.

“Snowflake!” Tony calls happily when Winter walks into the room, “Come join me,” he reaches out and wiggles his fingers even as he continues to swing his hips to the beat.

“Why?” he asks warily, watching and decidedly not coming close enough for Tony to touch.

“Because these two are being party poopers and refuse to.” He points to both Rhodey and Loki who are sitting on two different couches, ignoring him. Well Loki is ignoring him - mostly. He has a book in his lap and is reading, but not at his usual speed. It’s enough to tell Tony it’s at least partly an act. Rhodey, on the other hand, is blatantly watching and also blatantly laughing at him. Rude. 

“What is the purpose?” Winter asks, expression still the same. 

“It’s dancing,” Tony grins as he does a full body shimmy, “You don’t fool me Tastee Freeze. I know that you know what dancing is.” He continues to move. 

Some of Winter’s wariness leaves, but his frown does not. “I do not think that you are doing it correctly.” 

Rhodey full out laughs at that, throwing his head back and cackling, and makes no move to hide it either. “He could never dance. You should have seen him at MIT, flailing around in our dorm room like a fish out of water.” 

Tony gasps, “Platypus. How  _ could _ you? I’m as graceful as a swan.” He spins, almost loses his balance and then rights himself. Smiling brightly he continues as if he didn’t almost just face plant right then and there. 

“Graceful,” Rhodey nods, “Right. That’s the word I would use too.” 

Loki snickers. A glance tells Tony that he is still reading, but that doesn’t fool anyone here. Not with the smirk on his face. 

“You’re both jealous,” he declares. He spins around again, much smoother this time and raises his arms in the air as he does. He puts an extra sway in his hips because he can, “that you can never have the moves like me. Right Jack Frost?” 

“They are most unique,” Winter agrees. 

“See,” Tony points, “Winter Wonderland gets it. It’s just you two that don’t have any sense of taste.” 

“I don’t think that was a compliment Tones.” Rhodey’s grin is wide, still laughing as he watches. So very rude. 

“Much like the aswin mating dance,” Loki says casually as he turns the page. 

Tony narrows his eyes at him. Just because he doesn’t have the slightest clue of what that animal is doesn’t mean he can’t catch the meaning from his tone. Anything that casually said is never to be taken at face value. “I am feeling unloved and unappreciated,” he declares dramatically, “My own partners, turned against me. How tragic,” he fakes swoons to the laughter of the other two, “Come save me Terminator,” he holds out a hand, “or have you abandoned me too?” 

Winter shakes his head and mutters something that sounds suspiciously like  Люби́мый, but finally comes over. He holds out his hand and allows Tony to entwine their fingers. 

Tony grins happily. “Hey Jay, drop the needle will you? Let’s bring up a classic here for our favorite assassin.” 

“I take it that you do not mean your usual definition of classic Sir,” JARVIS says dryly, “I somehow doubt AC/DC would be appropriate at this time.” 

Tony rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah sass master, you know what I mean. Get on with it.” 

“Your pardon of course,” JARVIS continues to sass, “It is in my primary coding to do so.” 

“Liar,” Tony accuses, but he is grinning. 

“I am but a simple AI. I live to serve.” Before Tony can respond to that he changes the music to ABBA’s SOS. Because the sass never ends. And because he knows well enough what Tony loves to dance to, even if he doesn’t admit it. Ever. He’ll deny his love of ABBA til he’s dead - or til he’s drunk enough, whichever comes first. 

“Dance with me now.” He grabs Winter’s other hand and pulls him close. 

Winter comes easily, but doesn’t do much more than that. “What is the purpose of this?” he asks again. He watches Tony’s moves as if he is studying them - which, honestly, is probably exactly what he is doing. 

“Fun,” Tony answers, “Relax, cut loose, live a little.” He pulls Winter to him more, “Just have a good time.” He hums along with the song as he begins to dance again. “Feel the music in you and move.” 

“Can’t be any worse than Tones,” Rhodey encourages. 

Tony sticks his tongue out at him. 

Winter huffs, but finally begins to dance. He moves with more grace than Tony does, obviously following a very specific set of instructions in his head. He is moving like the assassin he used to be - all deadly power and no play. 

Well that won’t do. Slowly Tony coaxes more and more ridiculous moves out of him. His moves become less planned, his moves less coordinated and more spontaneous. Within a few songs Tony has them flying across the room, moving ridiculously to the beat. It’s not about skill, but having fun, exactly like Tony said. He laughs, almost high on it and Winter grins happily. 

Dancing Queen sounds through the room as they spin round and round. It's enough to have Winter’s grin grow even wider, all wariness gone. Rhodey continues to watch them, smiling fondly, and Loki has abandoned his book entirely to watch. 

One shared look with Winter and they agree. They spin out in different directions - Winter to pull Rhodey off the couch and Tony to get Loki. There’s minimum protests, but then all four of them are dancing, limbs tangled up in each other and letting loose. 

Tony’s cheeks start to hurt from smiling too widely, but he doesn’t stop. Can’t stop. The room is filled with happiness and joy and love. How can he not soak that in? Impossible. There is no skill or grace now, even if they can all dance better than Tony. Technically speaking Tony can dance well too, no matter what Rhodey says - he had been forced into dancing lessons for years after all - but he chooses not to. But skill isn’t the point now. 

The point is to have fun - and they are. They laugh and tease and dance as overhead JARVIS keeps the music playing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Люби́мый means precious in Russian. Or at least it should. No one has told me otherwise so far.


End file.
